Slender : The Haunting
by gabriel.soderholm.16
Summary: The foundation of one of the most influential and horrifying survival games of this century, starts of with the tale of two police officers hunting down a potential proxy stranger and getting alot more then what they originally bargained for - Entire story originated from a nightmare i had some months ago so make sure to follow your dreams (Quite literally) and REVIEW
1. The Stranger

"To seek what is unknown, often leads to our destruction"

Darkness, emptiness and above all the tenacity of a thick heavy atmosphere.  
Deep down in the undergrowth of dimly powered street lights and rickety panels, the hunt for a man was continuing to unfold. A cat screech tore through the soundless night, managing to disturb every neighbour in the vicinity; all but one.

For a man in a dark winter coat, one sleeve hanging to long and the other to short; this figure was shuffling through the dust bins of the heavily emphasised back alley way streets, when he heard the familiar and satisfying call that beckoned him to do his duty. It was the sound of a child, possibly six or seven years old; he couldn't tell, but as he sniffed his hooked nose into the air, he discovered the child was a male.

"What are you doing mister?" The six to seven year old child asked him nervously, safe behind the door of his house; his question was relevant, the sight of a man looking through garbage was something this child hadn't been exposed to yet.  
The man stopped short and turned his head around so he faced the child, revealing the bright red smile that was slashed upon his lips which contrasted against the cold dead eyes that had been imprisoned on his face. Parting his sleek lips for a moment he darted his tongue forward and spoke to the little boy.

"Why I'm searching for something to play with." His voice was peculiar in contrast to his age, he sounded almost like a child with the tenacity of one who enjoyed ripping dolls apart. The sound of a nearby set of sirens caused the man to shirk in fear, but as they subsided he immediately stepped up and advanced towards the child.

"In the rubbish? Mister, there aren't any toys in there." The boy replied curiously, as he spoke it was clear his age was well over six and maybe hit the category of ten years old.  
A high screeching chuckle escaped the thin lips of the man, he coughed once and stepped forward again, "Oh I see, do you have any toys in your room that I could play with?" As he stepped forward his aroma became more noticeable, a mix of simple smell of dirt, paint and even blood.  
"Sorry, mother says I'm not to let strangers into the house." The boy replied quickly, as if he had been instructed by a strict discipline leader, his voice became more high pitched as his breathing concentrated; he evidently did not feel comfortable with this situation.

"Did she say you shouldn't talk to strangers either didn't she?" The man sat down on the steps right up to the door, letting the little boy look down and even take pity on him.  
The boy nodded.  
"But yet here you are, what was your name again?" He asked shrewdly, tilting his head to the side and revealing a red line on his cheek; possibly paint marks.  
"My name is Benjamin" The child replied smartly, proud of his namesake and not realising the position of power he had placed on this stranger.

"Lovely to meet you Benjamin" The man continued to speak, scratching heavily at the side of his head as if he had been irritated by nits the size of spiders. He acted disinterested with the conversation, letting Ben immediately piece together that the man truly wanted toys.  
Before Ben could speak however, the man rose up and requested finally, "So Ben, would you mind sharing your toy collection with me? I would love to meet them all, to enjoy them individually and cast them aside when their bodies are unusable" A speck of spittle dropped from the strangers mouth and landed heavily on the steps right outside the door, for once in his life; Ben was relieved of the heavy lock on his door.

"I'll go get one from my room" He rose from his seated position, slowly walking back to retrieve a prized toy from his collection.  
The man smiled again, letting the red lips shine through the night like a beacon; he raised his hand and scraped two fingers down the middle of the door window slowly as he spoke, "Bring them outside so we can play together."

Benjamin nodded immediately, completely obeying the will of this stranger with a frightened husk of self-preservation; leaving the door and turning into the other room.  
Where the first thing he did was to activate the phone on the wall and ring 911.


	2. The Victim

Chief Executive Lauren Groom 'NPA division 8' sat at the wheels of her first and foremost love and beauty in the world; a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor mark V with steel capped rims and a spectacular throaty engine. It was said that she was a women of simple tastes, but if those tastes included the love she had for this hunk of a vehicle then yes, she really was.

Next to her sat her second love and beauty in this world, her boyfriend and lover 'Mark Thatcher'; a deputy like her except lower rank (something that she longed to tease him about for the rest of their happy life together), he was nervously wrapping his knuckles together and reassuring himself of the firearm he carried on his pocket. He was a gentle guy, nice and polite; but no true sturdiness and rough actions, it wasn't a mystery between them both that Lauren had him completely whipped.  
Despite his general 'wimpiness' he was acting particularly nervous about this specific job they had been sent to do, which was no surprise; the arrest of a highly wanted man that had been capturing children over the state for more than three months was about to go underway.  
And it was up to them to do it.

Lauren drove the vehicle perfectly around a curve and continued to travel up the main street, her destination was close and she had to prepare herself for the worst. A hostage situation, a chase or even a murder at the hands of this wanted lunatic; but if she staged this correctly and right then he could be put behind bars where he belonged and she might even be given a promotion.  
"I can't believe where finally catching this nutter" Mark spoke from her left, slowly assessing the map books of the street so they could quickly get to the location.  
"Patience in the pants there Mark, we haven't got him yet." She replied absent mindedly, simply waving her blonde hair around as she took a rough turn and thundered the vehicle forward. Getting to the ongoing situation was a race against time, communications with the child had been severed and no parents were present to help; they were running blind in the situation and had to get onto his case quickly.

"What do you think they're going to do to this guy Lauren, he's been eluding us for months now, folks upstairs are going to be pretty pissed." Mark replied to her, arming his nine millimetre snub nosed Colt revolver and preparing himself.  
"Personally I would like to put my boot up against him until he squeals like a baby, but it's not my call" She replied, stony faced as they pulled up into the driveway that led to the child's house.

"You haven't changed" Mark finished as they quickly got out of their vehicles, making care not to slam the doors loudly or in any way, alert the 'stranger' that they were on their way. They split up expertly, Lauren took the open side of the house and Mark went through the door, opening it easily with a sharp knife handle trick he had taught himself while passing through police academy.

Not a sound was issued as the male police officer walked through the lowly lit house, making sure to walk on his toes so his boots wouldn't squeal against the wooden floorboards. The sound of a child startled him; it was the voice of the caller 'Benjamin' or whatever his name was.  
A harsh laughter startled the police officer even more; it was the crudely inhuman high squeal of a man that sounded even childish to Mark's ears. The sounds started to formulate words as the police officer got closer and closer to the back of the house until finally he could see the outline of the boy.  
Mark breathed in relief as he saw that Ben was still on the safe side of the door with the intruding stranger on the other side, however the conversation was starting to become a one sided argument and the Police Officer decided it was time to step in.

And so Mark crept forward slowly, until he was close enough to grab the child and pull him out of any form of harm's way from the stranger at the door. A pause lingered as he waited for his partner, in more ways than one, to acknowledge her position to tackle the stranger.  
A blue light flickered on his radio headset, proving to him that it was time to move.

And so he rushed forward, grabbing the child around the waist in one smooth but frantic move, running backwards through the open door into Ben's room and smashing down hard on the wood floor; Benjamin screamed as he was grabbed from behind and carried quickly into the other room, but as soon as he saw the uniform of the police he calmed down and moderated his vocal expulsion.  
Lauren recognised her queue as soon as the screaming started, she rushed forward through the low set shrubbery she had used to conceal herself and sprinted straight towards the stranger. He appeared surprised, or at least frightened; either way he looked like a mix between a ghost and a clown…a freak of a nature.

She smashed straight into him, buckling him over and letting him land heavily into the hard concrete floor; before he could retaliate she immediately pinned her elbow harshly in his throat and sprayed a canister of pepper spray fully in his face. He roared and shook her of him in agony and fury, Lauren dropped the canister in the movement and tried to reach for her bayonet.  
As the stranger screamed to himself, milky fluid falling down his highly patterned red lips and his eye screwed shut in agony; Lauren caught the sight of her team mate aiming a gun at the rampaging criminal, at this she shook her head at him and acted differently.

She kicked him straight up the legs to the unprotected point of his body, where she knew that no matter how psychopathic this man was, he would still feel that form of pain. He grunted in complete resignation, his tone dropping an octave as his manhood rose at least three centimetres.  
Then with the frailty of a strange acrobat, he fell to the floor and smashed his body heavily against the granite floorboards.


	3. The Driver

"You aint nothing but a hound dog…" The radio sparked to life sharply inside the interior of the moving vehicle; bombarding the three occupants with the greatest hits of the once known King of Rock; Elvis Pressley.  
Lauren Groom tapped her steering wheel in beat to the music, a smile on her face over the triumph and no doubt recognition of her capture. The psychopath that was currently held captive hadn't made a noise or hatched a plan to escape her car, so things were going better than expected. Lights flashed past as the police Interceptor travelled across the heavy and thick set of streets in search for the closest highway.  
The music cut off as abruptly as the second officer flickered its power switch straight of, Mark looked uneasy as he lay back down to his seat; always glancing back to the stranger in the back seat and reassuring himself that he was there.

"Just trying to lighten the mood Mark" Lauren rolled her eyes as she took a light corner, her boyfriend's awkward attitude had not improved and now he was even going out of his way to turn off her radio?  
Mark looked back to the prisoner again, reassuring himself before he answered, "I've got a bad feeling about this one Lauren, he could try something."  
The lead deputy groaned dramatically, "Jesus Christ listen to yourself, your acting paranoid about this; that guy isn't moving an inch without my approval" She snorted outloud, "Hell I doubt he could after the kick I landed on him."  
"He looks shifty" Her partner replied, unconvinced.  
"So would you if I aimed my boot up your nuts" Lauren continued to speak, letting her partner turn his body away from her as she mentioned his more private parts; she laughed quietly to herself at the new found power she had over him.

Suddenly her radio buzzed loudly, cutting of both of them with a sharp broadcast, "Lt Deputy Groom, call in Lt Deputy Groom!"  
Lauren scrambled to grab the radio, looked back at the restrained criminal in her vehicle and activated the speaker unit, "Lt Deputy Groom reading you, status?"

"Two escorts are sent to your immediate location Groom" The radio called back harshly, "We advise you keep complete control and visual contact with the target, this is given Tier 1 priority."  
She breathed heavily as the last few words impacted into her ears, then took a glance at her partner who levelled his magnum straight at the stranger and watched him thoroughly, then she turned back and replied curiously, "Tier 1? Sir what kind of criminal is this?"

"That's classified, all we know is that his associates are given Tier 1 on the homeland security notice board" A harsh reply cut through her questioning, "This is way over your head Groom, just get him and your arse back to HQ."  
"Don't worry about my arse sir" Lauren confidently replied, "This guy is going straight where he belongs, we'll be there in ten minutes."  
"Glad to hear it, HQ out."  
As the radio subsided harshly, the two police officers looked at each other awkwardly at their present situation before Lauren took charge and accelerated her vehicle roughly forwards through the dimly light streets, she wanted to get back to HQ and get their fast; if the prisoner they held was classified as Tier 1 then they may all be in danger.

Two large jet black helicopters swooped over the cars position menacingly, their heavy turbine's creating a gust of wind and the thick surveillance light pinpointed directly at the moving police vehicle.  
"They really meant it" Lauren breathed as she looked upwards to the underbelly of the large jet black helicopters, identical massive streams of golden light shined back at her through their revolving lights; causing her to divert her gaze back to the road and call out to her partner, "These aren't regular choppers, something's up"  
Mark grumbled in response, clearly unhappy with the quick turn of events and how uneasily things were truly unwrapping; he seriously felt out of his depth and league with this prisoner.  
Lauren smiled at her partner's response, in such an exciting turn of events she had become a key figure in a Tier 1 course; and so she turned her radio on and continued to listen to the tunes of Elvis Pressley. She continued smiling as she started humming along to the tune again, crossing over two intersections until she came up to a T junction that would lead her to the highway.  
But something was wrong.

Every-single house on the street was completely blacked out, no glimpse of movement or any whisper of a sound entered the entire alleyway of houses. Entering the long road, Lauren felt a deep sense of dismay and forbidding sense inside of her as she slowed the vehicle down to a moderate speed.  
"What the hell?" Mark questioned quickly, his voice wheezy and stricken with fear as he looked through the windows and couldn't see anything.  
"Probably some early sleepers in this neighbourhood" Lauren replied confidently, trying to feel brave in the situation where inside she really didn't. It was 7 PM and people were going directly to sleep? Sounded way to suspicious for either of the police.

"Escorts 1 and 2, I want you to light the way in front of us" The driving deputy spoke into her radio quickly, her voice running over the sound of Elvis Pressley singing another harmonious note.  
"Roger …." A quick hash rushed over the communications roughly as soon as the escort's attempted to respond, but no matter what Lauren would do; she couldn't get them back online. Despite this, the helicopter's aimed their high beam lights forward directly so she could at least see where she was driving.

Suddenly the CD player on her car faltered as well, cutting through the music and leaving the entire vehicle with complete silence that matched the darkness outside. Lauren looked back to see if Mark had switched it off, but he was still aiming his gun at the criminal.  
"What the hell is going on?" Lauren slowly spoke, scanning the lighted up road in front of her whilst listening out for anything that could betray an attacker or an explanation of this strange behaviour of their equipment.

A voice replied, but it wasn't the tone or sound of Mark or the Pilots; it was the tied up criminal that lay in the backseat, "And so it begins."  
"What are you talking about?!" Mark yelled at him roughly, hysteria entering his voice as the fear of the entire night started to settle down onto his system.

The criminal lifted his head gracefully and smiled, letting his blood worn teeth be revealed through the overdone crimson lips as he drawled, "The hunt for man's flesh."  
Suddenly a dual set of smashes echoed throughout the entire street as the lights situated on the helicopters blew up in a symmetrical explosion of metal and fire. A rain of sparks showered down onto the bonnet of the vehicle as the Police car ran completely blind in the dark street.  
And then something lit up.  
It was the final house of the whole road, the one building that apposed the entire street's T-Junction almost menacingly. A flash of white activated suddenly through the main window of the building, glaring out to the vehicle riding alone in the street.

Lauren screwed her eyes together to look upon it, and unfortunately she managed to see it perfectly as if it were in pale daylight.  
It was a rough and crude painting on a large window, white blotches all based around the middle in a perfect circle that almost resembled a pale white face; and through the centre sat two large red lines that cross together over it.  
The police driver screamed out in pure fear and fury as she looked upon the crude paint job, complete fear hit her voice as she accelerated the vehicle forward without care or worry. The car thundered through the remains of the road quickly, all occupants yelling out either to stop the fanatical driver or in complete lack of sanity.  
Then without pause, the car smashed straight into the window; cutting through the entire building and smashing heavily against the brick mainframe of the inter-structure.


	4. The Chase

Blood seeped down from her skull into a pool by the base of her neck; a groan escaped her lips as she started to lift her head. Something quickly scampered by her position in a scrabble of loud squeaks and a low hiss, causing her to react and completely gain consciousness.

"Mark" She mumbled weakly, her throat sore and her brain still feeling light headed as she stood up slowly and reacquainted herself with gravity by almost falling down to her knees. After grabbing onto something solid to stabilise herself, she looked around and noticed her location. She was right outside the broken front screen of her beloved vehicle, glass and bricks lay all over the floor and the car itself looked completely shot to hell.

If this completely dark and dreary house was anything like regular buildings, then she had crashed the car straight into the living room as a solemn carpet lay underneath her feet and the destroyed remains of a sofa had been pushed harshly against the wall.  
Lauren shook her head to the side as she ran up to the brutal husk of her car, she knew that Mark would have to still be inside as he definitely wasn't outside in the living room. So she rushed forward and quickly looked through the broken fragments of her window; a sigh of relief escaped her as she saw her boyfriend alive and with minimal blood loss; apparently the safety precautions of the vehicle had worked on him, even if not for her.

"Mark?" She called out to him, reaching in the vehicle and grabbing onto his arm so she could pull him out safely; he mumbled in return and started to crawl out until the front door opened and he fell heavily down to the ground.  
Lauren looked over him as he coughed out a goblet of blood and slowly started to get up from the floor, his knees buckled once but he managed to hold onto her and reassure himself to standing on his own.

"You ok?" Lauren asked slowly, rubbing the side of her head as she surveyed over her boyfriend; he seemed alright but you never could really tell when it came to wounds inflicted to the skull.  
"I'm fine" He replied slowly, looking around his eyes opened quickly at his surroundings, "What happened Lauren, where the hell are we?"  
The deputy looked back at the vehicle slowly, memories of the drive and the crash was still corrupting her mind, "I don't remember, but this place looks suspicious as all hell."  
"Wow! Where the hell did he go?" Mark roared outloud while peering through the car windows, one hand gripping tightly on the steel mainframe and the other gripping the M9 magnum in his holster.

Lauren swore outloud as she remembered what they were originally tasked with, the capture of this fugitive and criminal was absolutely fundament for the progression of law and order within the ranks of the police academy. Although the prospect of following such a deluded man stifled her right down to the core, she could not be seen as weak and had to complete her objective.  
"If that rat gets away then we'll be hearing about it for months" The female police chief executive spoke briefly, readjusting her own posture alignment as she ripped her own silver magnum out of the sheath and cocked it ready.

Mark hesitated for a moment, looking out at the huge crater they had left behind; he knew more police would show up and follow them any minute, and it seemed foolish to go off without reporting in to an authority figure. But as he looked into the fierce and determined eyes of Lauren, he realised she needed to do this; it was one of the few moments in her life that she was given command on a situation that didn't alter at forces beyond her control.

Finally he nodded, following her through the destroyed remains of a once functional living room so they could both walk through and enter the more decent but still ruptured and diseased reminiscent of a long hallowing hallway.

"Got a flashlight? I can't see a thing" Lauren spoke up quickly, ripping through the ominous silence with a powerful and loud voice; a little too loud for the other policeman's preferences. If the stranger was hiding or running from them, then he would know exactly where they were and how to quickly get away. Nevertheless, Mark slowly reached down and unattached a small mechanical flashlight from his weapon harness and activated it swiftly to create a sudden and undeniable bath of golden light to slice through the regular darkness and assist the visibility of their prey and target.

"Jesus your quiet, what are you afraid of now?" The chief executive quickly turned around and stopped him, staring straight into his eyes before turning back and leading them both on; if he showed any fatigue he did not show it, stress and fear however was etched heavily upon his own pale exposed face.  
"I don't like this, why don't we just turn back and report this in?" He finally spoke up, his croaky and nervous tone even managing to surprise him. As he spoke, a thin and chill breeze slowly rustled in from behind and brushed against the back of his neck sharply, causing him to flinch and hurry forward in survival instinct.

"Jesus Christ Mark, you speak like you're not a policeman; you're armed with a gun and you're afraid of an unarmed fanatic?" Lauren laughed outloud, her voice unnaturally loud as the tone mocked him as well as the ever-present over projection. As her partner mumbled unconditionally, she chuckled to herself and grabbed the torch light of him; making sure to scan all walls of the kitchen room they had walked into, assortments of blood and strange papers however did nothing to help her or calm the frightened policeman next to her.

"Now this is interesting" The policewomen spoke up again, shuffling her torch in-between the nook of her neck and her shoulder so she could rip one particular sheet of paper of the floor. Between the choice of her firearm and a torch, she would choose her magnum any time.  
"What is it?" Mark squeaked from her side, shifting his own firearm from right to left arm in fear of an unknown set of movement that caught his attention and fear with one clear thrust. As he aimed through the precise iron crosshairs of his pistol, nothing seemed to make a move; yet.


	5. The Slaughter

"Hurry up back there Lauren, I think something's moving out there" Mark almost shouted out in fear, both arms firmly held onto his one magnum causing the weapon to vibrate violently and unprofessionally.

"Well go check it out" The female chief executive responded without pause, scanning through the heavy diagram and notes via her mechanical flashlight and quick overview looks; a gasp slowly formed inside her throat as she finally began to comprehend what the sheet of paper remains was actually attempting to tell her.  
"Screw that" The male police officer stated stubbornly from his position behind her, all concentration and weaponry aiming wildly at anything that would reveal itself in front of him; as another abrupt activation of noise managed to stifle him in fear he spoke rashly, "What the hell did you find!?"

"Not your manhood that's for sure" Lauren continued to mumble as she looked through another stack of heavy laden notes and diagrams, "But what I can tell, the creep we're looking for has lived her for some time and used it as his hive."  
"Hive?" Mark inquired quickly, confused with the term and why his partner would use it in such a serious situation.  
"That's what this sheet says, so apparently somewhere around his property he would receive orders from a mysterious deity and proceeded to kidnap an offering." Lauren spat out in complete disgust, holstering her own magnum as she continued to read the sheet of paper in something close to interest and horrification.

"Lauren…"  
"Not finished here, according to this diagram; this man has done this for over ten years, ever since he was purified by the Pale one, whatever the hell that means" The chief executive continued to speak of the paper, her voice running motorised as she looked through the many kidnappings of children due to this one filthy stranger.

"Lauren please…"  
"Mark! Don't you know what this means? We have enough evidence to make this guy suffer in attorney for his whole miserable existence; we hit the jackpot!" Lauren shouted out in triumph, scrunching the piece of paper swiftly and sticking it into her own chest pocket as she turned around in anticipation to calm her team-mate down.

But as she turned around, every instinct and nerve in her body screamed that something was wrong; something that she could not even understand or begin to comprehend, and it was all oriented around Mark. The problem was, her partner was standing absolutely still; every muscle in his body focused on pointing his firearm forward and keep himself upward. His breathing was heavily strained and as she shone a light unto his face she realised he had been stricken pale with fear.

"It's right there" He moaned out in complete fear, gesturing with his magnum at the neck of the hallway; as Lauren swiftly turned to gaze at the unknown assailant a short gasp started to hitch into the policeman's voice.

But there was nothing there, a simple ominous hallway that contained no menacing creatures or escaped strangers; the dark chasm was completely barren except of that once sense of dread and feeling that started to ease upon her. The more Lauren continued to stare, the more that continuous sense rushed over her; there was something unnaturally wrong with that hallway.  
And that was when Mark inched backwards and whispered out in complete fear, "He's coming closer, he's coming for me."  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Lauren screeched at him, her realistic and common sense ripping through the ominous feeling in her gut as she continued to pound her partner with her sense of the truth, "There's nothing there Mark, you need to pull yourself together!"

But as she spoke, a soft moan started to echo through the chasm of a hallway itself; even her own sense of smell and vision started to distort as she continued to peer through in a vain attempt to search for whatever her partner was seeing.  
On his part, Mark responded violently and screamed out in fear at the incoming threat; and that was when he did the one thing that all humans had been taught to do whilst facing an issue, he would fight against it. With a loud explosion, his firearm erupted violently and spewed forth a quick thick magnum round to spin through the empty hallway and crash into the wooden framework.

Lauren reacted quickly, attempting to grab the pistol from the frenzied policeman as the smoke poured out and he fired another round; but as she heard the heavy dulled footsteps start to echo from behind her, she realised that something was definitely wrong.  
"Please! No" Mark screamed as he pushed the female of himself and fired another volley of quick magnum rounds into the harsh darkness, but despite his obvious frenzy and lust to protect himself; the bullets failed to penetrate anything but the wooden framework on the other side of the corridor.

"Mark! It's not real!" Lauren shouted again, her voice betraying the obvious concern that she had now realised upon her partner; she was unsure if he was playing up but either way he really needed her help.  
The young male police officer started staring less across the hallway and more upwards, his vision ascending as he looked up; almost as if the unseeable assailant was almost right in front of him and looming over him ominously. A thick set of tears welled up inside his eyes as he stared right up at the invisible force, his mouth mumbling out the words 'You're not real' in absolute desperation and horror.

"It's not real! It's not real!" Lauren screamed at him, allowing her own voice box to break violently as she unleashed her passion and powerful voice in hopes to save her partner from whatever was standing right over him.  
"You're not real! Do you hear me! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Mark screamed straight up into the face of his invisible assailant, struggling to stand up and to throw his magnum away in absolute defiance as he formed a fist in his hand and roared out in combined passion with his partner.

Suddenly everything stopped, the screaming and ominous sound of an unfamiliar creature; both policeman ceased screaming and looked at each other almost triumphantly as the invisible force had appeared to have left them alone due to the lack of fear they had incorporated; determination and passion being used to replace it.

And then suddenly, just as the two policemen looked into each other's eyes for the last brutal moment of their combined existence; Mark screamed again and was torn asunder in a massive slaughterous explosion of flesh, blood and bones. A thick wave of ripped skin and muscles were splattered almost ceremoniously against the wall as the scream continued on; never-ending in their torturous inevitability.  
Worst of all was the organs, as Lauren watched through horrified and pain stricken eyes she managed to witness the brutal capture and harvestation of her partner's organs as the rest of his life and body mass was torn asunder almost ritualistically.  
And then without another word, the police women sprinted away in absolute fear; leaving her partner and life behind as she bolted through the remaining rooms of the house with only one intention etched upon every muscle and thought; escape.


	6. The Realisation

Endless panting, running and the never-ending beat of her heartbeat that echoed throughout her rib cage before pulsating through her skin; almost a warning beacon and awareness for something to find her. A stifled screech escaped out of her lips as she looked back at the dark ominous house, then without pause or recollection she continued to sprint through until her breath was ripped away from her. Her left arm smashed down to the ground and impacted harshly into the green undergrowth before her entire mass was slammed down in exhaustion and futile fear of whatever was hunting her down.  
Lauren breathed in deeply as she felt the soft grass underneath her, almost allowing the forestation to calm her down as she peered around the thick tree trunks that had appeared to slowly surround and encase her.

The police chief executive suddenly opened her eyes in shock, she had never remembered running straight into a forest and she knew that Mark still needed her back at that haunted house. Finally as she peered through the dark ominous vegetation, she realised that no lights managed to glow through the forestation; and as she stood up she realised there was no way that her boyfriend had survived what had happened to her.

Slowly a tear slid down her cheek as she remembered what had happened to him, and as she looked around without a means of escape or survival she realised that her fate and situation wouldn't be any better than his. Swiftly she reached down and activated her flashlight to rip through the darkness and allow some form of light to enable her sight; as she grimly readjusted her chest harness she ripped out her personal mobile phone and quickly rang in an emergency contact for assistance.

Unfortunately a dull and harsh beep answered her, allowing her to regret the lack of signal as well as another interference cutting through her own transmission. As the policewoman looked around herself in fear, she became too aware of an oncoming assault from this invisible entity that had slayed her friend, partner and lover.

Suddenly a harsh screech ripped through the low ominous beat of the forest, startling the police officer into falling back down to the ground and listening up for the hideous sound of limbs scraping against fallen tree branches. A stifled moan started to creep through the cracks of a large foliage fragment of wooden nature; and as Lauren stood up and listened intently, she could hear the moans growing louder and louder.

"I'm coming for you motherfucker" She spoke up harshly, cocking her M9 Magnum in place as she started rushing through the thick integration of tree line; her torch flickering as the batteries already started to dissipate.  
As the endless anarchy of screams continued to rip through the atmosphere, the police officer increased her speed in order to catch up to the rupturing noise. Unfortunately this limited her capabilities to see where she was going and within seconds she had had impacted harshly into the side of a tree that sent her flailing down to crash down onto the vegetation undergrowth.

The moaning started reaching an almost piercing projection as Lauren finally managed to lift herself up from the floor in order to reach up and grab onto the thick tree that erupted in front of her fallen body.  
But as she looked up, a simple white piece of paper loomed right back at her.  
"What the hell is this?" Lauren slowly spoke as she ripped the be-speckled fabric of the large wooden overgrowth of vegetation. As she aimed her flickering flashlight at the sheet in front of her, the screams started to intensify into a frenzied passion that almost sounded ritualistic and ceremonial.

Finally the image appeared before her, causing her to almost gasp out in horror and disgust as she looked upon the heavy inscribed blood covered red text that scraped over the sheet of paper in written code and unification. Lauren almost vomited as she glanced at the words 'Don't look, or it takes you', memories of her partner's last words about how he had seen this image coming towards him in order to kill him flashed before her mind.

The policewoman grumbled aggressively as the screaming noise continued to assault her own hearing, eventually she stepped forward and ripped the fabric in half with complete disgust and vengeful intentions etched upon her own face.  
As Lauren traversed violently through the foliage, the moaning and screams suddenly halted; stopping her in her tracks in fear of being discovered but before she could turn back or rearm herself, the heavy beat of moans continued to display themselves, somehow more frantic and aggressive then before.

Finally as the police detective ripped herself out of the strangling vines, she looked upon a strangely lit clearing and locked eyes with a kneeling figure that situated himself in between two large dark trees that acted almost like walls of an empty chasm of a corridor.  
"Stop right where you are!" she quickly screeched at the fallen figure, lifting her firearm in order to successfully threaten and scare him to do exactly as she commanded. As the creeping servant raised his one head ominously, the detective almost fired a round into his skull straight out of pure anger and hatred; it was the stranger.  
"Your finally here, my master was starting to doubt your courage" The make-up covered freak snickered quickly, his voice cracking and betraying his lack of social interactions with anything but a super-real creep that murdered others.

"Shut the fuck up you murderous psychopath, I know what you did to Mark!" Lauren screamed at him without composure, her own voice relapsing with the continuous trail of sorrow and rage in her heart, "I'm going to turn you into a hole!"  
"That's the least of your worries now, the pale one will offer you more than that mortal's life or petty wishes" The Stranger spat out, his face hideously scarred with numerous cracks of paint and blood whilst surprisingly pale.

"Why you little punk" Lauren growled aggressively, stepping forward and kicking her right boot forward so it could impact violently with the already blood stained side of his head, "you may be living under a rock your whole life but now you've got to get used to living under this heel!"  
A hideous and deformed laugh slowly erupted out of the stranger's disformed face, his head partially crushed but the humorous screech still exploding out of his thick red coated lips.  
"He is finally here, you may now repent your life to him" The stranger spat out a goblet of blood, somehow entertained fully despite the physical position he was situated in under her heavy thick laden boot.

Lauren screwed her heel tighter in hopes to make the pathetic stranger scream in pain, but mere laughter and chuckles successfully worked together to unnerve her as every bone and muscle in her body started to freeze up in fear of a new assailant. The police operative frowned as she heard her heavy beating heart thump up quickly and violently, her limbs freezing in place and even the molecules around her eyes starting to cut into her sing; then suddenly her beating organ ceased to move as she looked up at a new being.

It was a long and thin figure that had appeared almost ominously through the thick set of two tree's, a thick and smart black suit covering its entire pale white body with even a sharp tie encasing its skinny and throbbing neck. Most hideously, its face was completely blank; not even a muscle or bone could be seen through the circular emotionless orb that encased its entire head. It looked like some form of deformed child or creature from a place worse than hell, and as Lauren continued to watch the slender being stare at her; even her vision started to cackle in disbelief of such a unbelievable and undecipherable man.  
Then quickly it turned its heavy white laden skull to the side, almost as if it was cocking its head curiously at the foolish human mortal that had attempted to even scrape its own surroundings and habitat.


	7. The Escape

One single droplet of blood slowly curved down her exposed cheek, treading over the Goosebumps that encased her face until it finally circulated around the chin and dropped down to the ground in a spectacular splatter. Every bone and her muscle refused to move, keeping her situated perfectly in a kneeling position in front of the pale figure; its own body writhing hideously with spreading tendrils of darkness and the long white face peering straight through her own body and into her inner conscious. Not a word was spoken as she continued to stare down at the horrifying and disturbing figurine in front of her, as her wide stricken eyes slowly blinked due to simple lack of moisture; when she finally opened her eye lids the terrifying black clad pale figure had disappeared almost ominously.

Lauren gasped out in despair and fear, the trance broken as her assailant had vanished and leaving her mind clear for thought and processed action; as she looked up she could see the Stranger still kneeling and moaning out in ritualistic ceremony. As the police operator stood up slowly, looking around herself for any sight of the slender figure; a deep and forbidding sense of fear started to overcome her own limbs and ripped control away from her own body.

Suddenly a flash of light splashed right in front of her, revealing the horrific pale and slender being to screech at her violently; sending her straight backwards into the trunk of a tree as the horrendous creature loomed in closer and stared right into her eyes with its pale blank orb of a face.  
Lauren screamed as the two long arms snapped forward and pinned her straight in place, restricting any form of movement or struggle with a grip as strong and cold as ice. Crackles of light spewed from her vision as she attempted to look at the force that was holding her, but the pain was too much so she was forced to look away; spinning her head to all sides in a vain hope to avoid all contact with the demonic creature.

Finally she was let go, the nemesis vanishing from sight and allowing her to fly downwards and smash harshly against the low vegetation undergrowth; moaning and cries escaped from her lips as she looked up one final time in hopes to never see the dark entity ever again. As the police operative got to her feet again, she could see that the stranger had vanished from view; leaving her completely alone inside the dark forbidding depths and chasm of the forest.

With a sob of fear and worry, Lauren quickly moved forward in hopes to finally leave this nightmare behind; half sprinting and half limping she traversed the heavy foliage of blackened overgrowth and mysterious shadows. High pierced shrieks ripped through the atmosphere as she fell upon another large collection of forestation, allowing her own weight to become her downfall as she collapsed upon the undergrowth.  
A thick and wet plastic slowly draped her fingers as she reached up with her right arm, grabbing onto anything she could in order to help herself to stand. With a shout of disgust and fear she fell backwards and gaped upwards as the large tree; numerous plastic bags were stabbed throughout the entire tree with dotted bleeding organs and crimson liquid.

"Oh my god" Lauren begged quickly, tears strolling down her face as she looked upon the wet fresh encased organs; as she stood up and grabbed at the plastic bags, wiping away a trickle of tears as she looked upon the large silver badge of her once living friend and lover. With a heavy indulgence of tears splattering down upon her face, she reached down and grabbed the silver badge solemnly against her heart.  
"I'm so sorry Mark, I failed you" She spoke up to the sky slowly, allowing tears to drop down and splatter against her face and mix in with the torrent of tears that were escaping from her already swollen eyes. A screech responded sharply, the sound of the large pale figure standing right behind her and slowly unwrapping its limbs to encase her finally and powerfully.

With a final nod and grim realisation, the police operative narrowed her eyes and roughly clambered her jaws together as she reached for the M9 magnum out of her body harness in order to cock it and fire it at the hideous nemesis behind her. A smooth flick slowly creeped up her right shoulder, sending chilled shivers of fear down her spine and into her skull; seemingly only working to aggravate her as she breathed in slowly and prepared to run.

Quickly she spun, with a roar she aimed her magnum around and prepared to fire a volley of metal rounds into the pale stalker; but as she levelled her pistol at the large white emotionless face of her nemesis, the creature ceased to exist and merely vanished in a violent crack.  
Lauren screamed out in frustration at the slender assailant, then without pause she turned back and aimed her magnum at another crack between two trees; no dark being appeared where she aimed but she could see a small faltering yellow light in the distance. With a sigh of relief, the detective breathed in quickly and took a step forward; looking to all sides for anything that would halt her progression to safety.

Finally with a grim snarl, Lauren screwed the silver badge into her chest harness and without another word she sprinted forward; quickly rampaging through the thick forest foliage without hesitation in order to get to safety. Ripping through several segments of loose foliage as she sprinted towards the one light that would hopefully lead her out of the hell she had found herself in. Flashes of the dark nemesis flashed from left to right, limbs attempting to claw at her and bring her back but she ignored them without composure; rushing forward and beating away at anything that attempted to drag her back.


	8. There is no Escape

"So how is she?" The police officer inquired quickly, grabbing onto his thick belt as he looked through the silver screen at the sleeping female body in the other room. He had a report to fill out and he knew this case wouldn't resolve itself quickly, the stranger criminal case hadn't even been finalised over several months of work.

"We're keeping her heavily sedated due to the damage she tried to cause to our chief doctor, luckily the scratches and cuts have started to heal but we can't be certain over her mental efficiency" The doctor replied whilst looking over the heavy notepad that he held tightly in his grip, after reaching down and typing quickly on the sheet in front of him, "I'm going to need some form of understanding about what happened to her, with this level of trauma in her cranial activities I am ruling out most experiences."

"You and me both" The officer honestly spoke up, raising his eyebrows in curiosity as he relayed his own position with the situation, "All I know is what I saw, she ran out of this guy's house and screamed for an hour while kicking and punching at anyone she saw; it was almost like she had seen the devil."  
The doctor took a breath in slowly as he lowered his catalogue notepad and looked through the heavy reinforced glass frame at the female officer literally tied down against the white bedspread whilst still writhing in her own sleep.

A cough erupted out of the exhausted police detective, leading violently into a snarl as she ripped at the heavy cloth encasing her body; without a pause she screamed outloud as a heavy flash of nightmarish images rampaged through the interior of her mind. Lauren screeched outloud violently as her head was continuously pummelled with hideous deformities of the pale creature; every muscle and bone in her body spasming aggressively as she attempted to rip herself away from the images that crept through her mind.

"Please, just leave me alone" She groaned out loud, twisting her head to every side she could in hope to save herself from the powerful presence of this strange nemesis visiting upon her thought process and mind. Finally her eyes opened menacingly as the dreams ripped through her skull, allowing her to roar in pain as she looked around at the dark room that encased her. As she turned her head to the side, a hideous screech started emitting from the glass mirror on her left; heavy droplets of red blood quickly dripping down until they formed words to present themselves almost comically out of the dark mirror.

_Serve me  
_  
"NO! Leave me alone" Lauren screeched outloud violently, allowing an excessive volley of spittle and fear to rip through her tone. Without a pause, the blood dissipated and swept down unto the ground as she screamed at the hideous deformity that started forming in front of him. As she continued to writhe in her position, ripping at the heavy white blankets that held her unto the bed spread; the large slender being loomed over her hideously with its shadow completely covering the exposed and vulnerable mortal almost ominously.

Finally the creature lunged forward violently; smashing its entire mass forward into the encased human being before disappearing completely from view horrendously; for her part, Lauren grimaced violently and opened her eyes finally from the raw terror of her own nightmares and fears. Blinding light spilled through and finally allowed her to bear witness to the white room that surrounded her, doctors on all sides with violent mechanical tools and appendages.

"Are we feeling better now?" One of the doctors inquired questionably at her, looming over her ominously with a heavy set of bandages while concealing his own face with pale white glasses and a mask that almost made him appear like the pale nemesis itself.  
"How are you coping?" Another nurse spoke up next to him, backing up his own questioning with more assistance and forced help. However as the encased female police operator stared wide eyed upon the numerous figures above her; she didn't react normally or even managed to react in a human convention. With an inhuman scream of disgust, Lauren lunged forward and ripped through numerous white bandages in animalistic rage as she attempted to escape the nightmarish chasm that corrupted through her mind.

"Calm down!" One of the doctors screeched at her, attempting to position the raging entrapped female into a more subdued movement but only receiving a quick blow to the forehead that sent him spinning back into a large rack of tools; sending them all flying and causing chaos to seep throughout the entire room.

"GET OF ME!" Lauren roared out loud, grabbing a bandage in between her teeth and ripping it apart vigorously as she kicked her right leg forward and clipped a nurse in the chest in order to restrict his own movements in order to cease her assault. Flashes of horrific nightmares sparked throughout the women's mind as she lunged forward and scratched her long nails across the exposed neck of a fallen human.  
Another torrent of images quickly splashed across the rampaging human's mind, allowing her to screech in pain and fear as she volleyed an assault upon two large burly security guards that attempted to subdue her. Without a fraction of hesitation she lunged forward and brutally bought them both down to the floor whilst screaming out in pain, both arms held onto the sides of her head as she sprinted forward with the simple intention of escaping.

Suddenly she fell down to the ground, allowing a shard of glass to enter her skin aggressively with a plumage of red blood as she smashed her fist against the large mirror that was heavily framed on the wall. With a tremor of fear and pain, the female groaned and grabbed onto a shard of the glass in order to lift herself up; blood seeping through the holes that had formed in her hand as she looked upon the reflection that had shined itself in the cracked remains of the mirror.

But only the reflection of a white pale face gleamed back at her, completely stripping away her identity and troubling past by filling in her empty void with the inevitable and undefinable raw power and mysterious strength and horror of the Slender Man.  
Finally the empty female husk of a body reached back, arching her spine out as if she was readjusting it into place as she slowly groaned out, "I will serve you."


End file.
